


Hanami Date

by milkystars



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ainana, i7, ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: “I’m glad that manager and the president let us go together alone.”“Me too! It definitely feels more like a date like this!” Iori flushes at this, though he agreed. “And we get to have another one next week with all our friends too! I’m excited!”“Oh, am I not exciting enough for you?” Iori said teasingly.





	Hanami Date

“Iori, come over here!” Riku dashed out in front of him and motioned for his boyfriend. “I found a great spot!” 

“Nanase-san, wait!” Iori adjusted the strap of his bag and went after the red-haired boy.  
When he gets to their spot, the two of them set down their mat and placed out their food.

Riku opens a can of soda he got from a nearby vending machine and lets out a sigh, relaxed “The walk over he was longer than I expected. I’m just glad it was worth it!” He held out his hands to get cherry blossom petals as they feel to the floor.

Iori smiles. “I think so too, but are you okay, Nanase-san? Can you breathe?” Iori reached into his bag, ready to pull out one of the many inhalers he had on hand.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He moved closer to Iori, so that their arms are touching. “I’m just glad we can see the cherry blossoms together.”

“I’m glad that manager and the president let us go together alone.”

“Me too! It definitely feels more like a date like this!” Iori flushes at this, though he agreed. “And we get to have another one next week with all our friends too! I’m excited!”

“Oh, am I not exciting enough for you?” Iori said teasingly. 

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Riku pouted. 

“I know. I know.” He said reassuringly as he put his hand in Riku’s and squeezed. “I’m surprised it’s so empty though. We must have found the best secret spot for flower viewing.”

“Well, it was quite a walk after all!”

“Bringing that up again?”

“Yeah because we might have to warn the others. I’m a bit concerned about Yuki-san. He doesn’t seem like the type to want to go this far on foot usually since he is more of an indoors person.”

“True, but I’m sure the athletic ones will enjoy it. I wouldn’t be surprising if they started racing.”

Riku chuckled. “True! I can totally see that happening!” 

They sat for a while in silence, enjoying each other’s presence under the cherry blossom trees.

Riku stifled a yawn and rubbed an eye. “These cherry blossoms are soothing and now I feel sleepy~” He stretched over his boyfriend’s lap. “Let me sleep on you, Iori~”

“Absolutely. Not.”

“Eh?!”

“No!”

“Pleaseeeeeee. Don’t be such a prude.”

“No, I refuse.” Iori turned away, red up to the tips of his ears.

“You saw that but your face is all red like you’d like it. Wow, how dirty of you~” He giggled. “Just kidding.” He said, sticking out his tongue and winking. He moved off of Iori. “I won’t do it if you really don’t want me to. But oh, Iori, I’m still sleepy~” He laid down on the mat, patting the space next to him.

Iori looked at him with vague disgust.

“Come one, don’t be like that! Is laying next to me a no too?” Riku used his best pleading puppy eyes.

Oh no… Iori thought, gulping. Not those again. This was a common occurrence with the couple, which always led to Iori bending to Riku’s will.

“Fine, I suppose this is okay.” He laid down next to the red-head. Riku adjusted himself so that his head would be on Iori’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, this is nice.”

Iori smiled lightly as he looked up at the trees. “Yes. Yes it is.” He glanced at Riku through his peripherals. “Is your asthma okay? Is the pollen affecting you badly?”

Riku chuckled. “Thanks, but don’t worry about it. Luckily, I’m still fine. If I wasn’t, you’d probably realize it before I would.” Since you’re always looking at me.

“I suppose so. I’m glad.” A petal fell on his nose.

“I guess my body decided to take a hint and not interrupt my super important date.” He lifted himself up, taking the petal off of Iori. He kissed him. “I’m pretty happy right now.” He grinned as Iori covered his face in embarrassment.

“I-I am too…”

Riku laid down again next to Iori with a plop. “Let’s do this again next year! And the year after too! Even when we’re old, let’s watch the cherry blossoms together!”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to post longer, more detailed fics, but I already had this in drafts and I think everyone needs some cute fluff after the tragic part 4 update. (Hmu on twitter @happisugar so we can cry about it)


End file.
